Akira Ashihara
Akira Ashihara is the main OC of Persona: Story. He is a classmate of Gentaro and Sanako. General Information Weapon: Broadsword Arcana: The Fool, The World Persona: Beowulf, Kurma Theme Song: TBA Design Personality Akira is secretive, awkward, and unsure of himself. Profile Akira is a young man who was mysteriously saved from being hit by a car when he was 3 years old by the man named Igor. Akira moves to Sapporo after his parents both die. He is adopted by his uncle Kuroto Terui and lives in his home along with his new sister-in-law Tomoko Terui. On the first day of school, he meets a boy named Gentaro. The two become friends. That night, he has a strange dream where he finds himself inside the Velvet Room. He reunites with Igor, who explains that he was the one behind the tramatic incident in his past. Because Akira had signed a contract back then, he was permitted to use the Velvet Room's services to help him fufill a mysterious destiny. The next day, Akira reunites with Gentaro as the two of them ask out the popular girl Sanako. Despite them failing, she does agree to let them help her out that night with her job at the school library. Akira joins Gentaro in discovering the World of Fiction and learning of the Shadow Swaps. While in Shingo's Land, his friend Gentaro is attacked by Shadows. Hooter attempted and failed to protect him. That is when Akira accepted that he cared for Gentaro and wished to protect him, awakening his Persona, Beowulf. Shadow Akira Akira meets his Shadow during the team's first visit to Shingo's Land. The Shadow is silent and cold towards others. This is because he is formed of Akira's Enigma: his desires to push others away from him because of him being afraid of losing anyone close to him. After overcoming his Enigma, Shadow Akira reunites with Akira and transforms into the Persona Beowulf. Dancing Past Midnight In Dancing Past Midnight, Akira and the Grimoire Court join Hooter's party to celebrate their victory over Mordred. However, a squadron of Shadows kidnap some of their members. Akira learns to fight the Shadows by dancing, saving everyone and destroying the horde before enjoying the best night of his life. * Default Outfit Akira wears a black tuxedo and a chain bracelet. * School Winter Uniform * School Summer Uniform * Winter Outfit * Summer Outfit * Swimsuit Outfit * Butler Outfit * Velvet Room Outfit * Halloween Outfit Akira dresses up like an Egyptian pharaoh. * Christmas Outfit Akira dresses up in a Santa outfit. * Featherman Outfit Akira dresses up as Red Cardinal, the leader of Phoenix Featherman Legacy. Symbolism Fantasy character trope: The heroic knight * Akira is the brave and heroic protagonist of the game. * He goes on a journey of self reflection as well. The Fool Arcana The Fool represents new beginnings and optimism. * Akira experiences a new beginning as he undergoes the process of becoming a hero. * Akira looks forward to the journey ahead with a smile and an open heart. Etymology Akira as a name means many things. In Japanese, it can mean things like "bright", "intelligent", or "truth". One translation, "the light coming from the sun", could represent Akira's status as savior of the world. In Thai, the name means "the sun". Ashihara is a Japanese surname. It is also a potential reference to Ashihara no Nakatsukuni, a world in Japanese mythology that is similar to Purgatory from Christian mythology. The realm exists between Takamagahara (Heaven) and Yomi (Hell). Trivia * Akira Ashihara is this character's canon name, even though the player could name in a real game. * Akira's Persona Beowulf is comparable to The Green Knight, a character from Arthurian legend. * Akira's ultimate Persona is the first "Final Persona" to have a non-humanoid appearance. * Akira's use of Wind magic could be interpreted as him being "free as the wind".